halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Maslab
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > Maslab Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, Sona 'Demal, nominate Maslab for adminship on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, Maslab, accept the nomination. Reason for Nomination I hereby nominate Maslab, an excellent author and a respected user of the Halo Fanon community. I have known him for a very long time, and I've seen his work on many levels, as well as seeing many aspects of him on several levels. He has contributed greatly to this wiki over the past year, and writes with a distinctive standard that won him "Best Novel of the Year" a few months ago. More importantly, he doesn't hesitate to be honest, and is willing to point users, new and old, in the right direction if he finds there's something he can do for them. He's never too proud to admit he's wrong either, which is why I think he would make a great admin. There is no glory without honour Support (18/2) Sysop # Support-- In my opinion, Maslab is one of the most qualified "new wave" users here, and should most definitely be an Administrator. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 05:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' — Great user, great guy, one of my top choices to become an Administrator. CT Sig small #'Support' - As per all of the above. He also passed his roasting, so that puts him good in my book. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 14:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' — ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'-- This site direly needs an improvement in public relations, and of all the nominees, Maslab definitely excels the most. He is the most easy going yet he still maintains the capability of keeping order. Good luck. ;) --'SPARTAN' Talk 21:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' -- As stated by 091, of the "new" users Maslab is the best administrative choice right now. While he still has a few issues with dealing with new users from time to time, I think he'll do a fine job. --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 21:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' — As per my reasons stated above. There is no glory without honour # - #'Support' - This guy rocks. If somebody does something wrong (like making a NCF page), he tells the user what went wrong and why. And he does it in a nice way. And as per Lordofmonsterisland. - Scot 113 00:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - He's calm, concise, and doesn't approach novice articles with any more aggression than a veteran's page. Show's a lot of maturity...he can haz mai vote-- #'Support' - I think that he would be a good administrator. He is active, intelligent, and shows that he is ready for this position through his actions. #'Support' - He certainly deserves the position from what I've seen of him. #'Support' - He has made many positive contributions here and I feel he'll make a good admin.--blah 23:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) #'Strongly Support' - I have known him long enough to know that he is the right candidate. #'Support' seems to know what he is doing.--Bobzombie Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugoliaeth wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu traed o flaen i'r Annwn yn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. 04:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - Sketchist 02:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) #'Strongly Support' - 112 03:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Neutral (0/0) Sysop Against (0/0) Sysop Comments Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? March 7th, 2009 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? Definitely the Against All Odds timeline, which I've created along with the help of Sona 'Demal. In terms of one story, I'd have to say Halo: Flight of the Phoenix. It's interesting to see how my style has changed. 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. The games are only really good for the story, character personalities, or art style. Quite a bit of them is just a gameplay mechanics. Books tend to shape the core of canon for me, as they're much more solid and plausible. No soldiers punching through tank armor and stuff like that. Halo Legends I refuse to accept as canon in both story and art style. I can accept some of the stories, or at least bits and pieces, but a majority of it seems to be a retcon of previously established canon. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? I believe that I've brought in my own flavor of logic and forgiveness. I do think that I'm an approachable user as I'm always willing to aid any person who asks. 5. If you are administrated, what sort of changes would you propose? Streamlining of rules and aiding in getting a Method of Style article up. There are a couple of rules that conflict each other which I would like resolved, and I think it would be a great help to new users to actually be able to see a way to make their article look better. One change I would like to see that is fairly minor is the naming convention in Spartan articles. It's fairly loose as far as I know, but the standard approach is to call the article SPARTAN-X, with X being their tag. I would propose that we change standard convention to NAME-X instead. Not only would this prevent a lot of users having to place their name after the article title, but it would aid in seeing what we're actually clicking on. Small change, but it may help, and I don't see how it could hurt. It would also be nice to see a little loosening of the plagiarism rule. It seems that we can go through an article and, if it bears even a slight resemblance in purpose or wording, we can call it plagiarized. Not cool. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? Working with other administrators to advance community goals, resolve conflicts, and using administrative powers to enforce the rules when necessary. Also act in a more mature manner in general, as admins should be a good role model for other users. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administrated, in the event that you are? I see no reason that there would be a pause in my checking Halo Fanon daily, pending a catastrophic emergency. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? I have a bungie.net account that I get on. I usually just lurk the forums. I'm also the administrator of a small online forum, and am currently writing my first badfic sporking for the Protectors of the Plot Continuum. You can also find me on facebook, Steam, and xfire. 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? I would like to think extensive, but I haven't really gotten in to I Love Bees. I'm currently awaiting the fifth and final issue of Halo: Blood Line. I've read all the books, played all the games, and have read the graphic novel. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia’s and Halo Fanon’s policies? Very familiar, I hope, having never gotten a warning myself and given a couple of users a heads-up on their attitude and what-not. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? They tolerate me, at the very least. More like me than hate me, so I suppose my relationship is good. 12. How may any interested users contact you? You can contact me by email (competitive_fencer@yahoo.com or maslabgamer@gmail.com; I check the second one much less frequently), xfire, Steam, or my talk page. Category:Administration_of_this_site